Our Love Story
by redshadow17
Summary: Another One-shot songfic that I wrote pertaining to Draco and Hermione! So read and enjoy!


It is I again with another one-shot songfic! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter and/or the Characters housed within it's pages nor do I own the song used in this fic!

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

* * *

**

A tall woman with long dark brown curls sat contently on the railing of the balcony letting the summer wind caress her soft angel like skin. She sighed as laying a hand on her slightly swollen stomach remembering the memories of meeting the love of her life. The first time she really saw him was at the opening ball at Hogwarts.

* * *

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns,**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello:

* * *

**

_ A younger version of the woman stood nervously at the back of the room. The hall was amazing decorated in colored lights, her peers in elegant ball gowns talking and flirting with each other. She peers around to see a flash of pale blonde hair. He catches her eyes and saunters over a defiant smirk gracing his face._

"_Hello" He said smoothly smiling at her. She smiled back shyly_

"_Hi" She said continuing to watch her peers dance as she played with the forest green satin of her gown. _

"_May I have this dance Miss" He asked offering her his hand she smiled taking it. "I'm Draco by the way Draco Malfoy"_

"_Hermione" She answered smiling up at him "Hermione Granger"

* * *

_

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "please, don't go"**

**And I said,**

"**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story-baby just say yes"

* * *

**

That night had changed her life. They had become such good friends that night and fell in love in the nights that followed it. She sighed staring across the fast landscape surround her. They had reached their personal paradise in those six years that is until his father found out when they became head girl and boy.

_"Draco stay away from that girl, she's a no good mudblood!" Hermione could hear his father from her room. They had not been expecting a visit from the older Malfoy and he had caught them kissing. She sobbed as she heard the portrait slam shut. A few moments later her door opened to reveal him. _

_ "Oh Draco, please leave me, we can run together I don't care as long as we're together. I'll always be your Juliet" She sobbed into his arms._

_ "And I will be your Romeo" He said holding her close._

That summer they snuck out to see each other multiple times, knowing that if anyone caught us we'd be dead. She smiled sadly at the memory of their beloved garden. The one that his father ultimately destroyed.

* * *

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were everything to me and I was begging you "please don't go"**

**And I said**

"**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there is to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story- baby just say yes"

* * *

**

"_Get away from the mudblood son" A cold voice said as they were ripped apart. Hermione by her so called friends and Draco by his father. "That girl is a scarlet letter in our society son, even you know that."_

"_Draco, please don't go" Hermione cried as Draco turned to follow his father, he stole one last glace at her she broke free and ran into his arms "Please Draco, you're my prince, my Romeo please don't turn our love story into a tragedy, I'll always be waiting"_

"_I'll come running, my princess, my Juliet" He whispered before following his father away.

* * *

_

**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult but its real**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a life story -baby just say "yes"**

**Oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever comin around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town

* * *

**

_ "Oh Draco, please save me, I know this is real please don't be afraid we'll make it through this I know we will. All you have to do is come back to me, I don't know how much longer I can take them telling me how to feel." She whispered from her spot on the astronomy tower's balcony. She was watching Draco sitting by the lake sleeping. _

_ "Hermione come on we're going to Hogsmeade." The tall red head said as he drug her out of the tower and into the small town. She managed to separate from them not long after. As she reached the outskirts of town she saw Draco. He turned and smiled sadly at her.

* * *

_

**And I said**

"**Romeo save me- I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waitin for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head I don't know what to think"**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

"**Marry me Juliet -you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad- go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story- baby just say yes"

* * *

**

_ "Draco, oh please you have to save me, I'm so alone there." She said looking at him "I keep waiting for you to come, is this all in my head, oh I don't know what to think anymore" She whispered he simple knelt down and took her hands before pulling out a little black box._

"_Marry me Hermione, so you don't ever have to be alone. I love you and that's all I know right now." He said smiling at her "I talked to my dad with mum's help and got him to agree. So pick out your dress and complete our love story my Juliet, just say yes"_

Hermione looked up as a pair of strong arms circled around her.

"What are you thinking of Juliet" He said smiling through his long blonde locks.

"Us" She answered simply leaning back into his arms even more content.

* * *

**Oh, oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you

* * *

**

Well I hope you Enjoyed! Let me know how you thought it was!

~Redshadow17


End file.
